


Halcyon - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1272]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and Tony finally make it into work. Abby thinks she's figured out the prophecy and an embarrassing conversation occurs.





	Halcyon - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/24/2002 for the word [effulgence](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/24/halcyon).
> 
> halcyon[ hal-see-uhn ]  
> adjective Also hal·cy·o·ni·an [hal-see-oh-nee-uhn] /ˌhæl siˈoʊ ni ən/, hal·cy·on·ic [hal-see-on-ik] /ˌhæl siˈɒn ɪk/.  
> calm; peaceful; tranquil:  
> halcyon weather.  
> rich; wealthy; prosperous:  
> halcyon times of peace.  
> happy; joyful; carefree:  
> halcyon days of youth.  
> of or relating to the halcyon or kingfisher.  
> noun  
> a mythical bird, usually identified with the kingfisher, said to breed about the time of the winter solstice in a nest floating on the sea, and to have the power of charming winds and waves into calmness.  
> any of various kingfishers, especially of the genus Halcyon.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), and [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039006).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Gibbs breathed deeply as they collapsed back on the bed. The ovals had vanished. “Thank god that worked. I really didn’t want to have to explain those ovals to anyone.”

“Same” Tony agreed as he gathered a cloth to wipe them down. 

Gibbs grabbed the cloth from his hand and led Tony to the shower instead as he tossed the cloth to the laundry bin. 

“I like the way you think.” Tony grinned, happily joining Gibbs in the shower.

“We still need to tell the team about the ovals.” Tony frowned as they stepped out of the shower. “It might be related to the prophecies. Abby has more pieces than the one she sent Bishop. Maybe something in one of those explains it.”

Tony and Gibbs drove separate cars to work again. It was easier to keep the gossip down this way. Plus, it allowed them to leave at different times.

They had barely set their stuff down at their desks before Abby bounded up. “Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. I think I figured it out,” she babbled.

“Figured what out, Abbs?”

“The people in the prophecy.”

“You have more than what Bishop figured out, yesterday?”

Abby nodded. 

“Well let’s wait for the rest of them to show up first. We have some news to share as well,” Tony calmly replied.

Abby pouted, but agreed to wait. Bishop and McGee weren’t much longer as it was almost the normal starting time.

”What do you have, Abbs?”

“I agree with Bishop about the wizard being McGee, her being the widow, and of course the sorceress is Ziva. The wise man is Ducky as well. However, I think the dark wanderer and shadow are off.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m pretty sure Jimmy is the shadow and I think Fornell or someone not NCIS might be the dark wanderer. The brain is probably me as I would be the only one related to the MCRT cases that isn’t already part of the prophecy.”

“How sure are you about this, Abby?”

“The clues are in some of the other prophecies.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. There’s a prophecy about each of the people mentioned not counting the sorceress. I found them when I started looking for other pieces of prophecies here on Earth.”

“Ok?”

Abby pressed a few keys and a bunch of new prophecies appeared on the big screen, each focusing on one of the people mentioned in the original prophecy. “You see here,” she pointed to the prophecy about the wizard, “It mentions grass. It’s not well known, but Timothy means grass.”

Ducky nodded musingly. “The child would rule out everyone here and place Fornell as likely for the dark wanderer.”

“Right,” Abby agreed.

“I’m also obviously the oldest one here,” Ducky pointed out.

Tony and Gibbs exchanged glances. “Ok. Now that we know who each person is, with the possible exception of the Dark Wanderer what do we do?”

“Well that’s where the halcyon comes in.” Abby gleefully announced.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tony blurted in confusion.

”What does a bird have to do with this, my dear?”

“It’s not the bird. It’s what they represent. They are brightly colored and draw attention easily. The sorceress is one.” Abby moved to another page of prophecies. 

“These prophecies are the ones that Tony brought back from the Cat Kingdom. They are all related to the Cat King rather than his companions. Notice the third one mentions other enemies and talks about the brain’s help being needed to identify the other enemies.”

“Ok. So we need to start looking into the hidden enemies. Any ideas on who they are?”

“Not yet, but Abby’s on the case!” Abby proclaimed.

As Abby headed for her lab, Tony interrupted, “Before you leave Abby, there’s something else that needs to be factored in.”

”Oh, right. You guys have news. What it is?” Abby bounced excitedly. “Are you getting married?”

“Abby!” McGee protested in shock. 

Tony also shouted her name in surprise, continuing, “Gibbs and I have only just bonded and we’ve been busy with this case, Abs. We haven’t even talked about such a thing.”

“Then what is it?” Abby pouted.

Tony and Gibbs exchanged a look; neither of them were sure how to explain what had happened to them once Ducky left last night.

“You guys are starting to worry me. What is it? Is something wrong with Tony?”

“Nothing like that, Abbs. At least, we don’t think so. It’s just weird.”

“Out with it, dear boy, we’re all friends here,” Ducky prodded.

Tony took a deep breath. “After you left last night, Ducky…”

“Yes?” Ducky prompted as Tony trailed off.

“Well Gibbs and I went upstairs and shortly afterwards we started glowing.”

“Glowing?” Ducky furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean there was this big oval surrounding the two of us that glowed while we were in bed.”

“That’s strange. Are you sure?” Abby questioned.

“You do not appear to be glowing anymore, my dear boy.”

“Well we were last night. I even woke up in the middle of the night to find out that when we separated we had 2 separate ovals.”

“So it combined when you were together, but when you were apart they surrounded each of you separately?” Ducky mused.

“Right,” Tony agreed, “and it was still there when we woke up. It was only after we engaged in um.” Tony looked away.

“In what?” McGee looked confused.

Tony raised his brow. “You know.”

“You two had sex?” Abby blurted.

Tony covered his face, “Yes,” he hissed, “and after that the glowing was gone.”

“That is strange.” Ducky murmured.

Gibbs grunted. “Back to work everyone. We need to figure this out before we get another case.”

“Jethro,” Jenny called. “I need to talk to you.”

Gibbs sighed. He couldn’t imagine this conversation would lead to anything good. Tony caught Gibbs eyes as he headed towards the Director’s office, silently asking if he needed back up.

Gibbs shook his head. “I’ll expect a status update when I return.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 2 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 2 stories before I stop posting again. I have 2 additional crazy cat tale updates written, but I need to finish another dictionary.com story before they'll get posted, so hopefully they'll be posted in a couple of weeks, but we'll see how it goes. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
